PLT1 and PLT2 disclose a vapor control valve and a vapor control system having the same. The vapor control valves are disposed between a fuel tank and a canister (charcoal canister), and opens and closes a vapor passage. The vapor control valve switches the fuel tank between a closed state and an open state. The vapor control valve is used in various applications, such as an application for controlling vapor discharge from the fuel tank, or an application for switching the fuel tank to the closed state and the open state intentionally for an inspection purpose.